I Know What You Did Last Night
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: What he saw as enough to knock the wind out of him. ONE SHOT, Rated for content and Language. Please R
1. Watching

**This one is for Morgan & Gina (k_morgaan & JoyfulGina on Twitter), they came up with the concept and Mairym (Bensidy_Lover03 on Twitter) helped me work out a few of the details. TWO UPDATES IN TWO HOURS HOLY HANNAH. Now... enjoy!**

* * *

_The door clicked shut and Brian walked into the living room, seeing Olivia and Nick talking. "Hey babe."_

_She smiled up at him. "Hey."_

_Brian looked at Nick. "Hey Nick, how are you?" He was met with silence. "Your daughter? I heard about the shooting."_

_He refused to look at Cassidy. "She's shaken, but fine."_

_"That's good." He met Olivia's eyes and squeezed her shoulder. He saw her smile up at him. He walked into the bedroom._

_Olivia looked at Nick and smiled gently. "Let me know if you need anything," she said softly, standing up and walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind her._

Brian walked over to her, and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "You sure you're okay," he whispered.

She sighed. "I'm fine, Bri. Really." She smiled, looking up at him.

He kissed her lips. "I could have lost you today. It brought me right back to last spring, that knot in my chest when I found out you were gone. I hate that feeling."

"You think you can get rid of me that easy? You're stuck with me baby, forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I never win that fight," she whined.

"Not with all the sass and wit in the world, baby," he whispered. "I would die for you Olivia, if it meant saving your life. I would kill for you. I would do anything for you."

She smiled and nuzzled against him. "I'm fine baby, I'm right here, I wasn't hit. I'm not going anywhere." She caressed his face. "I would do anything for you; I love you with everything I have, every fiber of my being, you're engrained in me." She tilted her head gently, staring into his hazel eyes.

He caressed her face, her eyes closed and nuzzled into his hand, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. He lifted her chin with his finger and looked deep into her eyes, kissing her gently, running his hands down her body, gripping her ass.

Olivia moaned and pulled back, feeling his lips on her neck. "Baby, Nick's right outside."

"We can be quiet," he whispered against her lips. "We've done it before."

She gently bit his shoulder. "If he hears us…"

"He can knock on the door or he can come in and watch for all I care. All I know is that I need you tonight, I don't care if the fucking Pope is sitting in our living room."

She looked at him. "You'd want Amaro in here watching you and me, while I was naked," she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

He smirked and smacked her ass gently. "Let him watch all he wants, cause you're all mine."

Her mouth fell open and she smacked his chest. She started to chuckle. "You're a pig, you know that."

He shrugged. "I've been called a pig a few times, both for being my charming self and for being a cop."

She rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible, Brian Cassidy."

"But you love me," he said in a sing song tone, kissing her temple.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest, her eyes closed. "More than I could ever possibly describe."

He rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. "I really need you tonight, baby. I need to feel you," he whispered.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Well, I kinda need you tonight, too," she whispered back. "I really do." She caressed his face. "I'm yours."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, pulling her close. They quickly shed each other's clothes and moved to the bed. He climbed on top of her and looked down into her eyes. "You're so sexy, so beautiful."

She smiled and kissed him again, letting out a gentle moan, feeling him push inside of her. "Fuck," she whispered, arching her back.

He chuckled. "Quiet never has been your thing, has it?" Her eyes were squeezed shut and she shook her head, biting back a moan. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Bite me, if it'll drown out the noise."

She bit on his shoulder and let out a soft moan, feeling his hips start to move. "This is torture," she whispered, covering her mouth and moaning. "I need you to move faster baby," she whispered.

"I know, but you need to stay quiet so Amaro doesn't hear us."

She let out a frustrated groan and flipped them, straddling him. "I'm gonna ride your dick baby, ride you hard." She started riding him fast and hard, her moans breathy and quiet, until he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her and she let out something between a strangled moan, grunt and squeal. She clasped her hand over her mouth again but only for a minute as she continued riding him.

Amaro, being the detective he is, heard her groan of frustration and he stood up, walking to the bedroom, trying to hear anything else to be sure she was okay. That was his partner. When he heard this noise he'd never heard before he got worried and quietly opened the door, to assure she was safe and didn't need any help. He still didn't trust Cassidy as far as he could throw him.

What he saw as enough to knock the wind out of him. He saw his partner, naked, on top of her boyfriend, riding him. He felt himself get hard and he growled internally. He was stunned. The sight before him was so sexy he didn't want to look away. He saw Cassidy look over at him and he quickly shut the door, looking around the apartment. "Holy shit," he whispered, walking to the couch, sitting down, desperately trying to get the image of his partner fucking her boyfriend out of his mind.

Olivia heard the door latch and she stilled. "What was that?" she whispered, looking at the door then down at Brian.

He looked up at her. "I didn't hear anything."

She smiled and leaned down and kissed him passionately, starting to ride him again, moaning into his mouth. Within a few minutes they were both coming, clinging onto the other for dear life. When they finished she rolled off of him, letting out a gentle moan, feeling him slip out of her. "That was incredible."

"I love it when you take control, baby," he whispered.

She smirked. "I like it too." She nuzzled into him, wrapping them in the blankets on their bed. "You don't think Amaro heard us, do you?"

Brian saw Amaro looking at Olivia. He knew what Amaro heard, but he also knew that if Olivia knew that she would be mortified. "No, you were actually very quiet. Didn't think you had it in you. You're usually a screamer, baby."

She chuckled. "Only for you, baby," she whispered. She kissed him gently, looking at the clock. "We have an early morning, we should get some sleep," she smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

He kissed her back, wrapping her in his arms. "I love you too, Liv," he whispered, his arms wrapped around her as she buried her head in his chest, and they fell into a peaceful sleep, not waking until the alarm went off.

Olivia groaned and pulled him back to her when he rolled to turn the alarm off. "No, stay," she whispered.

"We have to get up, babe."

She shook her head. "Sleep," she whispered, trying to convince both of them to stay in the warm confines of their bed.

"We need to at least offer Amaro breakfast," he murmured.

She groaned. "Fine, I'm up." She sat up and looked at him. "Morning," she whispered, kissing him soundly on the lips.

He smiled and kissed her back. "Good morning, Sunshine." He kissed her temple. "Come on; let's get some clothes on that sexy body. Don't need Nick seeing my sexy girlfriend naked," he winked.

She smirked and put on her panties and a pair of tight yoga pants and a tank top. "I'll go start the coffee, you get some pants on. Don't need Nick getting jealous," she whispered, kissing him softly. She walked out of the bedroom, seeing that Nick was already awake. In fact it didn't look like he'd slept. "Hey, partner, you look like hell."

Nick hadn't slept. He couldn't get the image he saw last night out of his mind, Olivia's head thrown back and her mouth open in a silent moan as she rode Brian like a bucking bronco. He averted his eyes. He couldn't look at her. His face was flushed. "Yeah, a lot on my mind."

She furrowed her brow at him, but figured it was probably nothing. He did have a lot on his mind, he was under investigation for shooting a boy, and his house was just shot up last night. "You want something to eat, some coffee?"

Everything sounded dirty to him, and he needed to get his head right. "No, no, I'm good. I think I'm just going to get dressed and head into the precinct."

Just then, Brian walked out and wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind, gently kissing behind her ear. "Hey babe," he whispered, and looked at Nick. "Nick," he nodded.

Nick looked at the floor and nodded, rushing off into the bathroom to change and relieve the throbbing erection he'd been trying to get to go away since Olivia walked out of the bedroom. Olivia looked at him and then at the shit eating grin on Brian's face, and she knew. Nick saw. She smacked Brian's chest. "Why didn't you tell me, you ass!" she scolded quietly.

"Because, you didn't see, I know you're shy about other people seeing you naked."

"Brian, I have to work with him, it's something I needed to know!" she said, crossing her arms, running a hand through her hair. "When, what did he—"

"When you were on top."

"Oh God," she closed her eyes and gripped the counter. "So he saw me, no wonder he won't look at me." She shook her head. "Um, I'm going to go shower. I'm not hungry." She walked into the bathroom that was off of their bedroom and turned on the water.

Nick walked out of the other bathroom and looked at Brian. "Um, I'm heading into the squad room."

Brian sighed. "Nick."

He put his hand up. "No, it's fine. You're a lucky man," he said and nodded, grabbing his coat and putting it on as he walked out the door.

Olivia quickly showered and got ready for work. She walked out and looked around. "Where's Nick?"

"He left for the precinct."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Look, next time you notice one of my co-workers sees me naked, whether we're having sex or not, could you just tell me?"

Brian wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing."

She nodded. "I know, I just now have to deal with Detective Awkward all day and I don't exactly know how to handle it."

He looked down at her. "Well, for what it's worth, he thinks you're sexy."

She looked up at him. "He told you that?"

He shrugged. "Not in so many words, just told me I was a lucky man, but I already knew that."

She smiled. "I love you. I need to get going, and you need to get ready and get to work." She kissed him gently. "I'll see you later, I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered and kissed him passionately, only holding the kiss for a moment before pulling away, grabbing her keys and her coat and heading out the door.

When she arrived at the precinct she went to the coffee pot, making herself a cup. She looked at Nick and looked around. "Look, Amaro, about what you saw last night—"

He cut her off, holding up a hand. "No, I never should have opened the door without knocking."

Olivia smiled. "I mean, we're adults, the door was closed. You could have knocked," she teased. "I never meant for you to see that. I hope we can put it behind us. And I promise Brian and I will lock the door if we decide to do anything while you're there."

He nodded. "It's forgotten, and I beg you to keep that promise."

"Gee thanks."

"Nah, I just don't need to see a full frontal view of Cassidy. You… Wow."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Thanks, Nick," she whispered, taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. This is only a one-shot, but keep your eyes peeled for more updates!**


	2. No Tongue

**I was BEGGED by plenty of people to continue this story, and so here it is, the second (though not final) installment of I Know What You Did Last Night. This is where it starts to get... AU. But in a way I think many of you will like. Some of you may not like it, but... too bad because I happen to think it's insanely sexy. So, without further ado... Enjoy.**

* * *

Olivia and Brian kept their promise. They locked their bedroom door at night, just in case, because in the heat of the moment, they would have forgotten to get up and lock it. Nick and Olivia didn't bring it up at work. A few days later, Brian walked into the precinct with a bouquet of flowers and a bag. Olivia saw him and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Tucker decided to be nice and actually give me a full hour for my lunch break. I figured I'd come surprise my girl with some flowers and a nice lunch."

She smiled and looked around. "You guys mind if I take my lunch? I'll be up in the cribs."

They shook their heads and he smiled at her. "Come on, Liv." He smiled and walked up to the cribs with her. Once the door was closed he pulled her into a kiss, holding her close to him.

She broke the kiss and smiled. "Lunch hour was a ruse to get me up here alone, hmm?"

"Well, Tucker did give me an hour for lunch and I did bring food, but I was hoping to devour something else," he murmured as his face buried in her neck.

She giggled and took his tie and pulled him back towards the cots. She put the bag of food and the flowers on a separate bed and she sat down next to him, kissing him again. "You better hope no one comes looking for us," she whispered against his lips.

He smirked and pushed her back onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and started undressing her as she went to work on his clothes. Once they were naked he started kissing her skin, wherever he could, gently nipping and she let out a soft moan. She arched her back and moved her hips into his. "Easy, Liv, relax."

"We don't have time," she whispered, gripping his shoulders.

"We have plenty of time," he whispered back.

"Fine then I just fucking need you! Please baby," she whispered.

He smirked and pushed two fingers inside of her. "You're soaked," he said against her skin, his fingers starting to move inside of her, curling to hit her g-spot.

She gasped and moved her hips with his hand. "Baby," she moaned, her back arching. "Baby please get inside me," she whispered, begging for more.

He kissed her neck, slowly, teasing her. Just then the door opened, Nick stepped in. "Liv we—" He stopped and looked at the sight before him just as Brian pushed inside of her.

Olivia's head whipped towards the door and she gasped, feeling Brian inside of her. "Shut the door, Nick. God, please," she begged. She closed her eyes, biting back a moan and she heard the door close. She looked back at the door to see Nick still standing there, staring. She smirked and bit her bottom lip. There was just something sexy about having someone watching, about having a voyeur.

Brian looked at Nick. "You just gonna stand there?"

Nick looked at them, feeling his slacks tighten. "I—what?"

Olivia smirked, seeing his erection through his pants. "It's okay, take care of it," she whispered before moaning, her back arching as Brian started moving inside of her. "Oh yeah baby," she looked into Brian's eyes, her hips moving with his.

Nick sat on a chair and watched. He unzipped his pants and took his hard dick in his hand, stroking himself. He let his head fall back, letting out a breath. "Fuck."

Brian smirked and moved harder and faster inside Olivia, feeling her start to tense. "That's it baby, come for me," he whispered. He rubbed her clit as he continued moving until she clamped around him so hard he couldn't move and he released.

Olivia let out breathy moans, her back arching clear off the bed as she came. She came down from her high and she looked over at Nick, still vigorously stroking his dick. She looked back at Brian and he nodded. She smirked and got off the bed, walking over to Nick, standing behind him, leaning in and whispering. "That's it, Nicky. Oh, stroke that hard dick." She moaned softly in his ear, seething gently. "Oh yeah, make yourself come for me. Let me see you come."

Nick's breath caught in this throat. Olivia was standing behind him egging him on as he masturbated before her. Her voice was different from her throaty voice he heard her use on a daily basis. It was higher pitched, dripping with arousal. "Oh, Liv."

She let out a breath in his ear. "Oh yeah, oh fuck Nicky," she whispered, her hands running over his chest. She looked at Brian and smirked. She saw him stroking himself, looking at her. She ran her tongue over her teeth. She had two incredibly sexy men at her fingertips and it was so arousing. She looked at Nick and gently bit down on his neck, hearing him moan. "You like that?"

He seethed. "Shit, I'm gonna come."

"Yeah, that's it Nicky, come on." She moaned in his ear, gasping, letting out breaths. She was dripping wet again and she bit her bottom lip, watching Nick's hand move faster over his dick. She let out a soft breath in his ear when he came. "Good boy," she whispered, biting his ear. She smirked and walked over to Brian and pushed him down on the bed, getting on top of him and riding him, hard and fast. "Oh God!"

Brian groaned. "Shit, baby."

"Yeah, fuck me!" she arched her back and threw her head back. Brian gripped her hips and she moved harder and faster, bringing herself to another orgasm.

Brian groaned and released inside of her. She fell forward and let out a harsh breath. She looked up at him and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and rubbed her back. "God that was sexy."

"Mm, what was?"

"You, talking to Amaro, the way you looked at him, the way you looked at me. God, baby," he whispered.

She looked and noticed that Nick left. She looked at Brian and smirked. "I didn't think you'd go for it."

"Well we have been kind of dangling it in front of his face for a few days."

She giggled. "We have, haven't we? You think we should back off while he's there?"

"We could, or we could have him join us." He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

She looked into his eyes, her brows furrowed. "You're serious? You'd be down for a threesome with Amaro?"

He shrugged. "Would you?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "I guess I never thought about it. I mean he's attractive."

"When you were talking to him, did you want to ride him?"

"I—Yeah, but I wouldn't do that to you."

"Hey, I think it'd be hot."

"Woah, wait a minute, Bri, since when are you into cuckolding?"

"When I realized how much you like being watched, how much it turns you on to look over and see someone getting off as they watch you."

She looked at him. "Baby, we don't have to do this. If it makes you uncomfortable—"

"Hey, if it made me uncomfortable, I wouldn't even be suggesting it. If you don't want to it's fine, I just want to give you as much pleasure as possible. If that means sharing with Nick, then I'll do it, because I know at the end of the day, I have your heart."

She smiled. "You'll always have my heart," she whispered. She kissed him gently. "I suppose it's something we can try, provided Nick is okay with it."

Brian smirked. "Oh, he'll be okay with it. He'd do anything to fuck you, Liv."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"Liv, did you see how hard he was? That wasn't for me, baby. That was all for you."

Olivia looked down at him. "It was, wasn't it?"

Brian kissed her forehead. "Baby, you're so incredibly sexy. I really am the luckiest man in the world, because you're mine."

Olivia cuddled up on his chest and smiled. "You know I think you and Nick would be sexy together, too."

"Nope." Brian said with a chuckle. "Baby, I love you, I love you more than anything and I would do anything in the world to make you happy; anything except fuck another man."

Olivia chuckled. "Not even a little kiss?" She asked and giggled. "I'm kidding. As hot as it would be I'd never ask you to do that, unless you wanted to." She winked and kissed him gently. "I'll just have to use my imagination."

Brian kissed the top of her head. "Let's get dressed before anyone else walks in here and gets you all worked up again."

She chuckled. "You love it," she whispered.

* * *

Olivia, Nick, and Brian all got home around the same time. There was a slight awkwardness in the air, but at least it was better than the two men bickering all night, only slightly better, but still better. Nick excused himself to the bathroom as Olivia and Brian made dinner. Olivia looked up at Brian. "Go ahead," he whispered, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Olivia let out a small moan. "We'll be out in a minute." She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Nick?" she listened and heard nothing. "Nick, come on it's Liv." She heard him groan and she opened the door, seeing his head thrown back as he moved his hand over his dick. She bit her bottom lip and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door.

Nick's eyes shot open when he felt her hand at the head of his penis. "Liv."

"Shh," she smirked and started stroking him. "Come on, let go," she whispered, kissing his neck, biting gently. She pressed her body against his.

"Oh, God, Liv what are you doing?"

"Getting you off," she whispered and let out a moan. "You're so hard," she looked into his eyes as she continued stroking him.

"Fuck!" He threw his head back and moved his hips into her hand.

She felt him tighten and she started moving her hand harder and faster. "That's it, Nicky, just like that. Oh, fuck," she said in a breath gripping his shoulder.

And with that he let go, his mouth falling open. "Oh God."

She smiled and hopped up on the counter, looking at him. "I have a proposition for you. Well, Brian and I do."

"What?"

"We want you to join us," she smirked. "Well, Brian wants to watch you fuck me first, but he'll wind up joining in because that's Brian."

"And you're okay with this?"

She looked at him and smirked. "Watching you today, standing behind you in the cribs, whispering in your ear, I wanted nothing more than to be riding on your dick. Brian's fine with it. He wants to watch because he knows now that it gets me off, hell before today I didn't know it. You in? No pun intended."

"What are the conditions?"

"We haven't worked out all the details yet, wanted to get you on board first."

Nick nodded. "I think I could go for it," he whispered, looking over her body, licking his lips.

Olivia smirked and pushed herself off the counter. "Good, come on," she whispered, grabbing his tie. "This is going to be fun," she said with a seductive chuckle.

They walked out and Brian smirked. "Everything good?"

Olivia smiled. "We just have to work out the details, but yeah, everything's good. I can't wait to torture you two."

Brain looked between Olivia and Nick. "Okay, ground rules?"

Olivia looked between the two men. "I'm down for whatever, you two fight it out."

Brian nodded. "She's on top." He crossed his arms. "Look, I got enough of a view of you today, I really don't need to see your ass too."

Nick nodded. "Fair enough; Liv said you wanted to watch. You watch, you give me the time to properly fuck her before you hop in."

Brian puffed his chest out. "Fine."

Olivia looked between them. "Alright, Nick, no tongue, got it?"

"No tongue?"

"If you kiss me, on the lips, no tongue, that's my only rule."

Nick nodded; Brian walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you," he whispered.

Olivia smirked. "I love you, too." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go slip into something a little more comfortable while you finish dinner." She looked at Nick and winked, walking into the bedroom. She slipped into a baby blue and white lace baby doll and thong set and slipped into a short, blue, silky robe, tying it shut. She walked out and looked at the two men. "Hey boys."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so again, very AU. But very sexy. Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. The next chapter is when things get REALLY REALLY REALLY hot. And REALLY REALLY REALLY fun. Stay tuned, lovers.**


	3. Passionate

**Okay, so this chapter and all future chapters are AU, but what's the fun of getting to play with the characters if you can't do what you want with them? This chapter is one hundred percent pure smut, so I hope you all like smut. I'm not going to delay your guilty pleasures any longer, here ya go.**

* * *

Brian and Nick's eyes were glued to Olivia. She bit her lip and walked over to Brian, moving close to him, moaning softly in his ear. "You wanna watch Nicky fuck my pussy?" She saw him nod. "Yeah? You gonna stroke your hard dick while I ride his cock? Mm," she moaned in his ear again and bit on his earlobe. "Make yourself come for me? Ooh, so good." She let out a growl in his ear, running her hand over his chest.

He let out a strangled groan and pushed her against the wall, looking into her eyes. She looked back into his eyes, her chest heaving. "God you're fucking hot."

She smirked and pressed her hand against his chest. "Ah, uh, uh. Not yet baby." She gently pushed him back and moved over to Nick. "What about you, Nicky?" she moaned, as she did with Brian. "You want your cock in my pussy? Oh, I'm so fucking wet." She turned him to face her, gripping his tie, her lips close to his. "Aye Papi, deja que te cabalgo."

"Si, Mami, cogerme."

She pulled his tie, grabbing Brian, leading them into the bedroom. She untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. "I'm so wet. You want to watch first or should we just play?" she asked, her hand sliding down into her panties, rubbing her clit. "Oh, fuck me."

Both men's eyes were once again glued to her form. They dare not look away. She looked over them and saw both of their dress pants had tented with their arousal. "Horny, boys?" she asked with a smirk.

Brian groaned. "Fuck, Liv."

Nick took a step forward, his hands resting on her hips, under her lingerie. "Your pussy nice and wet?"

She looked into his eyes. "You want to hear how wet?" He nodded and she slipped two fingers inside of herself, letting her head fall back. She moaned and shuddered. She started moving her fingers hard and fast inside of herself, her hips moving into her hand. The sound of her arousal filled the room with each thrust as her fingers moved and her juices flowed. "Oh, please fuck me," she whispered.

Nick stepped closer to her and stopped her hand. He pulled her hand from her panties and brought her fingers to his mouth, sucking her juices off them. She moaned and gripped him through his pants. "You're so hard, you want me now?"

He pulled her close. "How do you want me? You want to ride me or do you want me to fuck your pussy from behind, so I can really get rough? Pull your hair, smack your perfect ass?"

She gasped and looked at Brian. "One of the rules was me riding you."

Brian seethed and moaned. "Fuck her from behind, Nick. I want to see her face when she comes."

Olivia looked into Nick's eyes. She turned around and pressed her back against him, grinding her hips into his. "Oh, yeah."

He gripped her hips in his hands, pulling her back further against him, grinding into her. "Let me fuck you, Liv. Let me make you scream."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "I've been a naughty girl, Nicky, make me behave," she whispered, her head falling back against his shoulder as his hands ran over her body. She turned in his arms and quickly rid him of his clothes. She looked into his eyes and licked her lips. "So sexy," she whispered.

He attacked her lips with his, walking her back to the bed. He pushed her back and pulled her panties off. "You want me to punish you, Mami?"

She gasped. "Yeah baby," she whispered.

He climbed on the bed, his eyes boring into hers with an intense stare. "You don't come until I tell you, entiende?"

She panted and looked from his eyes to his lips. She nodded and looked back into his eyes." ¿Qué estás esperando?"

He grinned. He took the rest of her lingerie off and kissed her body. She groaned and rested her hand on the back of his head. He looked up into her eyes and gently kissed her clit. He pushed his fingers inside of her, hearing her moan loudly, filling the small space of the room. "You like that?" he asked as he started moving his fingers inside of her.

She nodded, her eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck!" She felt her muscles start to clench around him.

He quickly pulled his fingers from inside her. Her eyes shot open, looking at him, a look of want and question on her face. "You come when I tell you, Liv. Not before."

She groaned. "Fuck, baby I need it," she got up and got on her knees. "What can I do to let you make me come?" she asked in a whisper in his ear.

He looked into her eyes and smirked. "Turn around."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. She turned so her back was facing him. She was on all fours. She looked over to see Brian staring at her. She grinned, seeing him stroking himself. She looked back at Nick. "Fuck me," she whispered, pushing her hips back against him, grinding against him.

He gripped her hips. He thrust hard into her and she let out a loud groan, falling forward onto the bed. "So good, Liv, so fucking good."

She gripped the sheets, letting out a high pitched moan when he started moving. "Shit," she seethed into the mattress. He smacked her ass and she gasped looking back at him. "Yeah, spank me Nicky, I'm such a bad girl. Make my ass nice and red." He continued to slap her ass as he fucked her hard. He moans got louder and she gripped she sheets. She looked at Brian and it only turned her on more. "Ooh, Nicky let me come. Please!" She cried out.

He gripped her hair and pulled her up, growling in her ear. "How bad you want to come? You gonna scream for me?"

She bit her bottom lip, and nodded feverishly. "Mmhm," she whined, her eyes screwed shut, her orgasm ready to explode, she was trying to hang on. "I can't hang on anymore."

He gently caressed her neck as he whispered hotly in her ear. "Open your eyes and look at Brian." He heard her whimper and saw her gaze meet Brian's. "Come. Scream."

At his say so she felt her orgasm take over her body and she let out a scream of ecstasy. "Oh, fuck yes!" She gasped and moved her hips back into his, riding out her orgasm as she continued moaning. "Oh yeah, so good." She gasped and gripped onto his hand, trying to hold herself up.

He smirked and kissed her neck. "Good girl."

She fell back against him and closed her eyes. "Oh my God, Nick." She bit her bottom lip. "Mm." She opened her eyes again and looked at Brian. "I want you both now," she whispered, her eyes never leaving Brian's. She crooked her finger at him and smirked. "Come here baby," she whispered.

Brian walked over to the bed and knelt in front of her. "That was so fucking hot."

She smiled. "I want both of you to fuck me. Bring my body to heights of ecstasy I've never felt before." She seethed and pulled Brian in for a passionate kiss. "You're still so hard," she mumbled against his lips. She bit her bottom lip and lay back on the bed, looking up at the two men. "I'm all yours, boys," she whispered, running her hands over her body. Her back arched like a cat and she groaned.

Brian moved so he was kneeling beside her, kissing every inch of her body he could see, his tongue running up her slit as he started touching her body. "God I love your body, Liv."

She groaned and pulled him in for a kiss. "Mm, God baby." She felt Nick starting to suck on her nipple and she seethed. Brian took her other nipple in her mouth and she screamed out. "Oh yeah." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the two men worshipped her body.

Nick looked up at Brian who looked back. They shared a smirk and looked down at Olivia, attacking her neck with kisses as they both pushed their fingers inside of her, stretching her. She gasped and moaned. Nick smirked. "You want us both to fuck your pussy with our fingers. Make you come?"

She couldn't speak. The amount of pure ecstasy and dopamine flooding her system at this moment left her speechless, barely able to comprehend what Nick was saying. She could only figure out the words 'fuck' and 'come'. She knew she wanted them both to fuck her and make her come, so she nodded frantically. "Pl—" she was cut off by a moan and she seethed, arching her back.

Brian smirked and moved so he was close to her ear. "That's it baby. Come around our fingers," he whispered and kissed her neck. She whimpered, her mouth opening in a silent scream as her orgasm took over her body. She collapsed back onto the bed and let out a breath.

She whimpered and closed her eyes. "Oh God," she whispered. She bit her bottom lip and relished in the tingling that was coursing through her body. "Mm."

"You like that?" Nick asked with a smirk, taking her nipple into his mouth.

She arched her back and moaned. "Oh, fuck!" She felt them pull their fingers from inside her and she sighed. "Nicky, baby," She pulled his lips from her nipple. "Oh, mm." She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing, her body still buzzing from the incredible orgasms she just experienced.

Brian looked over her, seeing her body still jerking slightly from the pleasure that coursed through her. He lay next to her and ran his fingertips across her skin. "You're so sexy, Liv," he whispered. She turned to face him and she smiled, leaning in and kissing him passionately. She moaned softly and pulled away. He smiled. "You want more?"

She smirked. "I think it's your turn, boys. That is, if you think you can handle me," she bit her bottom lip and winked.

Nick looked at Brian. "I think we can handle what she's givin' out, you agree?"

"Oh, baby you know I can handle you," Brian smirked.

She giggled. "You both want me to suck you? Or do you want me to ride you both?" she asked, kneeling on her knees and looking at them. She smiled and leaned down, sucking gently on the head of Brian's dick, and then Nick's. She heard their moans and smirked. "You like that?" she winked, stroking them simultaneously.

Brian let his head fall back. "Oh, shit, Liv."

"I want you both, I want you inside of me."

Brian lay back, pulling her back between them. He turned to face her, looking into her eyes. "I think we can arrange that, baby," he whispered and looked at Nick who was now lying behind Olivia. "Let us make you come again," he murmured against her lips.

She groaned and nodded. With that she felt Brian push into her wet center, and Nick push into her ass. She gasped and moaned loudly. "Oh God, Bri! Nicky!" She seethed and gripped Brian's shoulders as the two men started to move, finding a rhythm together. It was orgasmic. Words no longer left her mouth, just breathy moans, loud moans, screams of ecstasy.

Nick gently tugged at her hair and tilted her head, biting on her neck, hearing her gasp and reach for his hand. He smirked and whispered in her ear. "Fucking incredible." He moaned pulled their bodies closer together, looking at Brian.

Brian looked at Nick then at Olivia. "You gonna come again baby?" he asked softly, his hand moving between them and rubbing her clit in rhythm with their thrusts.

Olivia moaned. "Come, please," she begged. It was all she could manage. It was all her brain could think of as her body started to shake as her third orgasm of the night, one of the strongest, if not the strongest she had ever had tore through her.

Nick and Brian finished inside her before slipping out. Nick wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tight against him. Brian moved so the three of them were sandwiched together, panting as they came down from their highs. Nick and Brian gently caressed her body and she let out a soft moan. Nick smiled and kissed her shoulder. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled a lazy smile, her eyes closed. "Mm, you're not half bad on the eyes yourself partner," she whispered looking over her shoulder. "You know a girl could get used to this," she murmured, her head laying on the pillow again, her entire body too exhausted, too sated, to hold her head up any longer. She looked at Brian and kissed him gently. "And you, baby that was incredible," she whispered.

He smiled and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was."

She nuzzled in their embrace. In that moment she felt the safest she ever had. She was in the arms of two incredibly strong men, both cops, both incredibly sexy, and both were able to make her melt, and she was able to make them melt. She smiled and turned to face Nick, pulling him in for a gentle kiss before looking back to Brian and kissing him gently again. "I have a proposition for you two," she whispered.

"Hm?" Brian asked gently.

Olivia smiled. "What if we made this into a triad?" she asked gently. "It would be an unconventional triad, unless you two were looking for a little action from each other, in which case I want to watch, but you two have your bromance, and we each have a relationship."

"Liv? Polygamy? Really? I never thought you'd be one for that." Nick said gently.

She shrugged. "I'm not as much of a prude as you'd think. And with the mind blowing night we just had, I'd be crazy if I didn't suggest it."

Brian looked at her. "Liv, I just want you happy, regardless of what that means."

"Bri if you're not okay with this then we don't have to do it. It was just a suggestion, I figured we could all have more nights like this, and we can all foster these incredible relationships with one another. But if you don't want this, then we don't do it."

Brian gently caressed her face. "We can always try it out, and if it works, great. If it doesn't, then we agree right here, right now that we split amicably."

Olivia smiled and kissed him gently. "We can do that," she looked back at Nick. "You game?"

Nick smirked and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear. "I'm game," he grinned and turned her face, kissing her gently.

"Mm, well now that we have that decided, I say we all crash, because I don't know about you two sexy men, but I am absolutely spent. I don't know that my body could take one more ounce of pleasure tonight."

"Don't tempt us," Brian smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, both of you," she whispered, kissing Brian and whispering to him. "I love you." She winked and then strained her neck back and smiled at Nick, kissing him again. "Good night," she whispered.

They relished in the warmth and comfort of the embraces of the others and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, a tangled mess of limbs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. I'll be updating this soon... unless you all hate it in which case this is it. You let me know.**


	4. Morning Surprise

**It took me long enough to write this. The first part of this is totally meant to be funny, I think it's funny, if you don't think it's funny well then chances are you have a stick up your ass and need to remove it. So take care of that, and we'll all be happier for it. Okay, so without further ado, enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning, still wrapped in Nick's arms, still cuddled up against Brian. She smiled and kissed Brian and rolled over, kissing Nick softly, climbing over him and walking to the bathroom. She gasped when she took the first step. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, stifling a moan. She could feel them moving inside of her. Just the thought if it made her wet. She walked into the bathroom and let out the moan that had been caught in her throat. She splashed cold water on her face, and smiled at herself. She walked back into the bedroom and picked up her robe. She padded into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Nick moved, his arm landing around Brian. He moved closer, his face nuzzling into the other man's neck. He smirked and started kissing and biting on the skin. Both men were still half asleep, not realizing what was going on. Brian let out a gentle moan. Nick ran his hand down Brian's torso, expecting to push his fingers into Olivia's wet pussy, and he was shocked when he got a handful of Brian's dick. Nick's eyes shot open and he gasped and let out a scream, which Brian reciprocated once he too realized what was going on.

Olivia ran back into the bedroom, spatula in hand and she looked at her two lovers. "What the hell happened?" she asked, her breath heavy.

"I—we, I—" Nick stammered.

"Nick grabbed my dick!"

"I did not! I mean—I did, but not—"

Olivia looked between them. "You guys got freaky and I missed it?"

They both, simultaneously, shouted, "NO!"

Nick let out a breath. "No, no I felt a body and moved closer, I thought it was you. I thought I was kissing your neck, I thought I was going to get to Brian's crotch and it would be you."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Nick, Brian doesn't have a vagina."

"Yeah, I got a handful of him, trust me I know!"

"Bro, next time open your damn eyes!"

"Hey you moaned when you felt me kissing your neck man."

"I thought you were Liv!"

"So did I!" Nick countered.

Olivia was laughing. She walked over and crawled between them on the bed. She kissed them both softly and then pulled away. "Play nice, boys." She smirked and got off the bed, walking back out to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Nick and Brian just looked at each other. "I'm not getting up first. I'm naked," Brian said pulling the blankets tighter over his waist.

"We're both naked, asshole. We've seen each other naked before, on the count of three we get up and we put on our shorts, comprende?"

"Fine. One, two, three," they threw the covers back and quickly put their boxers on. They walked into the kitchen and walked over to Olivia, standing on either side of her.

"You boys calmed down?" she asked slyly, pulling the eggs off the stove and putting them on a plate to serve the three of them.

"I think we're okay."

She looked between them. "You boys kissed and made up yet?"

"Kissed? I—"

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, Nicky. I was kidding," she said and kissed his lips quickly and gently. "Unless of course you want to kiss Brian, I wouldn't be opposed," she whispered against his lips.

Nick's mind was mush. Her kiss did that to him. "Mm."

She looked at Brian and kissed his lips softly. "What about you Bri? You want to kiss Nicky?" she asked, much in the same manner she asked Nick.

"I—"

She smiled. "Okay, so we try it this way." She formed them into a close triangle and held both of their hands. She ran her hands up their arms, resting a hand behind each of their head. She pulled them close and started kissing them both at the same time, letting out a gentle moan, feeling them starting to kiss back and let their hands roam her body.

Brian and Nick broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, untying her robe. "You want us to wake you up, baby?" Nick asked in her ear, running his hand over her body, avoiding the one area he knew she wanted touched.

"Oh, God," she whispered.

"Tell me," Nick whispered back. "Tell me and we'll bring you to the heights of passion all day," he smirked.

She nodded. "Yes. Yes." Nick and Brian picked her up and carried her to the counter, setting her atop of it, spreading her legs, letting her feet rest on the counter. They both started licking at her slit, sucking her clit, pushing their fingers in her. "Fu—"

"Yeah, baby, you like it when Nick and I suck your clit? You like us to taste your pussy?"

Olivia arched her back and bit her bottom lip. She moaned and whined. "So good,"

They went back to their ministrations, feeling her body start to react. Her breath was coming in short pants, her head was thrown back, and her hips were bucking up wildly as her orgasm took over. She let out a scream pulled them from between her thighs and kissed them hungrily. "Shit," she whispered, jumping off the counter and getting on her knees, her hands working their dicks and looked up at them. "So hard, you want me to suck you both dry?"

Both men moaned and she smiled, biting her bottom lip. She kissed the tip of Brian's dick feeling him grip her hair. "Mm," she moaned, the vibrations running through his system. She looked up at him and took him into her mouth, moving her lips over his dick with ease, his tip hitting the back of her throat.

Brian groaned. "Fuck, Liv." He gripped her hair.

She felt his dick tighten and she looked up at him, taking him out of her mouth. "You gonna come for me? Come in my mouth baby, let me taste you," she said seductively before wrapping her lips back around the head of his penis and sucked, her hand running over his shaft. She tasted his release and she swallowed it all before pulling back, licking her lips. "So good baby," she smiled and kissed up to his lips, feeling his hands on her ass. "Mm," she broke the kiss and looked at Nick. "Your turn."

He watched as she walked over to him and kissed him. She kissed his neck and down his torso, kneeling in front of him. She kissed his inner thighs before taking him in her mouth. He gripped her hair, seeing her take him fully into his mouth, feeling the tip of his dick at the back of her throat. "Jesus baby," he moaned.

She smiled and pulled back. "You like that baby? So hard," she whispered as she stroked him. She took him back in her mouth, down her throat. She moaned as she felt him move her hair out of her face, gripping it. She looked up at him, lust in her eyes.

He let his head fall back. "God, Liv, I'm gonna come."

She took her lips from him. "That's it baby, come for me, I want to taste you," she whispered and sucked on his tip. A few moments later she tasted his release in her mouth and she moaned, swallowing everything her gave her. She kissed back up to his lips, kissing him gently. "So good," she whispered. She pulled Brian closer, sandwiching herself between them. "You boys hungry? I made breakfast."

Brian kissed her neck and smiled. "It smells good."

She smiled and looked at him. "Eggs and bacon," she smiled and looked at Nick. "You hungry Nicky?"

He kissed her softly. "I could go for some breakfast."

"Wonderful. Have a seat at the breakfast bar, I'll make your plates." She said, slipping back into her robe. She saw the two men sit at the counter after putting their boxers back on and she made up three plates. She set them in front of the three seats. She sat between the two of them as they ate their breakfast. "So what's on the agenda for today, boys?"

Brian smiled. "I was thinking we could have a lazy day."

Nick let out a small sigh. Olivia furrowed her brow at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go pick up Zara today. The trial's over so Maria is letting me see her again."

Olivia rested her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you're okay," she whispered, squeezing gently.

Brian nodded in agreement with Olivia. "It's good that you're going to get to see her today. Do you know what you're gonna do?"

Nick smiled gently. "No, probably go out for ice cream and diner food. She'll probably stay with my mom."

"Nick, she can stay here too. We can figure something out to fit everyone," Olivia said softly, knowing how much he wanted to be able to stay with his daughter.

"I don't want to put you guys out."

"Didn't I already do that?" Olivia teased, gently elbowing his side. "I'm kidding. It's no trouble. If you want to have her here it's no trouble. If not that's fine too, it's up to you, Nicky." She kissed his cheek gently.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled and once they finished breakfast she picked up their plates and cleaned up. She walked over and stood between them. "I'm going to go take a shower, you boys play nice, okay?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "We'll behave."

She giggled and kissed him softly. "Good, I don't want to have to punish you," she growled against his lips, kissing him again. She pulled away and kissed Nick softly. "Though I have yet to punish you, it would be fun," she whispered in his ear.

Nick let out a breath. "You're a fucking tease, baby," he whispered to her before slapping her ass.

She gasped and bit her bottom lip. "It's what I do best." She winked and walked into the bedroom, getting some comfortable clothes and then getting into the shower.

Nick looked at Brian. "So, um… you hear that Vick got traded to the Jets."

Brian laughed. "You suck at small talk Amaro."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what to talk about with you. We haven't exactly had the best friendship before."

"Yeah, well, if this triad thing is going to work, we have to start working on that I suppose." Brian rubbed the back of his head.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I guess I should start by apologizing for holding a gun on you in that bathroom and not believing you in that rape case last year and… grabbing your dick this morning."

Brian chuckled at the last one. "The other two are already forgiven. And as for this morning, it could have happened to either one of us. I can grab your package if you want, if it'll make you feel better."

"Nope. No that's fine, I'll pass." Nick said, shaking his head, his eyes wide. Brian chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing yesterday, Olivia was saying how hot it would be if we were to fool around, or even kiss, and I think it's funny that we skipped that entirely and went to you feeling me up."

Nick gave half a laugh. "Funny depends on how you look at it, I suppose."

Brian rested a hand on his shoulder. "Lighten up brother, we're not going to be fucking anytime soon, or ever I think, I was kidding."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I just… when she asked if we wanted to kiss each other this morning, you have to understand, her kiss just makes my mind go blank."

"You and me both." He chuckled and looked at him. "When do you need to pick up Zara?" he asked gently.

Nick looked at his watch. "In about four hours."

Brian nodded. "Well, like Liv said, you're welcome to bring her back here. We're figure something out."

Nick smiled gently. "Thanks, it really does mean a lot."

Olivia walked out and saw the two men talking and smiled. "Wow, I should leave you two alone after morning sex more often." She walked over and wrapped her arms around Brian from behind. "You two are actually talking to each other."

Nick shook his head and chuckled. "We realized in order for this relationship to work, we kind of need to be friends.

Olivia smiled. "Well, I'm proud of you two." She kissed Brian softly and then kissed Nick.

Nick slid off the stool. "I'm going to hop in the shower, so I can relax a little bit before I have to go get Zara."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, have fun," she said in a sing song tone. She giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. Yes I know some people don't like it, but I really don't care, I'll be updating soon. :]**


End file.
